La excepción del cazador
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Colección de one-shots sobre escenarios de Supernatural. Múltiples personajes y momentos que acompañan y siguen a los Winchester en su cruzada contra el mal. ADV: POV's de varios personajes.
1. Alas cortadas Dean & Castiel

**Alas cortadas**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Supernatural_ pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Dean es EL cazador… ¿entonces por qué cada día se siente más y más como el ave atrapada en la jaula?

* * *

Estoy tumbado de espaldas en el pasto mojado de un parque cercano a la casa donde atendí mi último caso: el fantasma furioso de una niña de catorce años, violada y asesinada por su padrastro hace dos años, atrayendo y matando a las jovencitas del vecindario, una tras otra como ratas encantadas por el flautista de Hamelín. Todo acabó con llamas en una vieja fotografía familiar que alguien ocultó bajo el colchón de una cama empolvada —el padrastro, tal vez, para alejar de la mirada de los curiosos la manera lasciva con la que sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de su hijastra. Asqueroso. Lo buscaría para meterle una bala en el trasero si no supiera que está tras las rejas, pagando por el crimen que cometió. Sé que no es suficiente, pero no puedo seguir cargando el peso del mundo entero sobre los hombros—.

Pasa de la media noche y el olor de la tierra mojada, el pasto recién podado y las cenizas en mi ropa me da ganas de vomitar. La verdad es que desde que Cass sacó mi trasero del infierno, siempre hay algo que me provoca náuseas y de eso ya pasó bastante tiempo.

Tanto, que me da miedo.

Cierro los ojos un momento, tragando saliva sin conseguir humedecerme la garganta por completo, y lo escuchó: el revuelo de _su_ estúpida gabardina moviéndose a mi lado, sustituyendo el sonido de sus alas perdidas.

Pase lo que pase, me esconda en donde me esconda —y no es que lo haga intencionalmente—, Castiel siempre sabe dónde buscar para encontrarme a pesar de los resguardos contra demonios y ángeles y he comenzado a pensar que es debido a ese idiota cliché de «nuestra _conexión_ », más profunda conmigo que con Sam o cualquier otra persona o ser en éste universo.

Dios, eso me _asusta._ Me temo que si las cosas siguen así entre nosotros, pronto comenzaremos a decirnos basuras melosas como «cariño» o «trocito de pay» —y, tratándose de pay, ese es un apodo _serio_ , de esos que le pones a la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida… comenzaré a llamarlo así dentro de mi cabeza a partir de ahora y el bastardo probablemente ya lo sepa, pero no lo entienda. A veces bendigo su descarada ingenuidad—.

Trago saliva de nuevo sin abrir los ojos. Lo siento sentarse pacientemente a mi lado, luego, pasados unos segundos en silencio, se recuesta sobre el pasto, imitándome, su cabeza demasiado cerca de la mía y su meñique rozando el mío sobre la hierba.

Oh, _cariño_ —rechino los dientes mientras una sonrisa se extiende por mis labios—. Sí, definitivamente hay algo aterradoramente melifluo en esto, pero la niña fantasma me quitó todas las energías para protestar: no me importa que el dedo de Cass se entrelace con el mío, de todas formas, sus manos ya han estado en otras partes, pero los detalles pequeños siempre son los más íntimos, los que importan más, tanto como el hecho de que nunca me he permitido tener algo así con nadie más.

—Sam ha estado buscándote, pero, al parecer, tu teléfono murió —dice, con esa voz ronca capaz de romper cristales en mil pedazos.

Mi teléfono no murió: lo mataron. La niña fantasma lo aplastó con mi trasero al tirarme por las escaleras de su casa. Fue mi culpa por entrar sin tocar.

—Estoy aquí —digo sin ánimos.

—Lo he notado —responde él.

Sí, sabe lo que estoy pensando. Está al tanto de lo asqueado que me siento desde el momento en el que supe lo que aquel imbécil le hizo a la niña y de lo agotado que me siento de todo esto, del miedo que tengo de abrir los ojos y encontrarme con una bofetada de estrellas y luz de luna sobre mi cabeza.

Frunzo los labios y luego los muerdo para tragarme la pregunta que me muero por hacerle: ¿está seguro de que en verdad me sacó del infierno?

Porque no se siente de esa manera. Últimamente es como si todo estuviera envuelto en llamas a mí alrededor, como vivir dentro de una pira funeraria.

Su meñique deja de rozar el mío y, en un suspiro, sus dedos rodean mi muñeca con una fuerza que me dice que no está dispuesto a dejar que me arroje al vacío, que se ha propuesto ser la gravedad anclándome a la Tierra para no dejar que me pierda en ese maremoto de estrellas…

¿Qué poseo yo del mismo valor de lo que él me está dando que pueda brindarle a cambio? Nada. No tengo nada. Comparado a él, tanto en su vasija humana y más aún en su forma verdadera, soy un minúsculo grano de arena perdido en una playa remota y solitaria.

Pero él es tan idiota, que se debe sentir como si sujetara un diamante.

Lo escucho reír bajito.

Las risas de Castiel son un nuevo descubrimiento, por el cual deberían darme la patente.

Abro los ojos y, en vez de concentrarme en las estrellas y la oscuridad de la noche, giro un poco el rostro para mirarlo, pero él sí tiene la vista perdida en el cielo, en algo más allá de éste, tal vez.

Su mano sigue cerrada firmemente sobre mi muñeca y sospecho que ni luchando con todas mis fuerzas me podré soltar. No quiero hacerlo, de todas formas, ni siquiera para fingir un repentino brote de masculinidad.

Cass tiene los ojos más azules que he visto en mi vida. Y, en éste preciso momento, están llenos de luz, una que no me importa observar, porque se ha convertido en mi faro al otro lado de la tormenta, un sitio al cual llegar en medio de la desesperación.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó en voz baja.

Ladea la cara y me observa.

Oh, santa madre de… es una bofetada más fuerte y directa de la que había esperado antes y, de hecho, se siente más como un puñete en la boca del estómago, pero me han hecho cosas peores.

Nunca le he dicho a nadie algo tonto como «Te amo», pero dicen que para todo hay una primera vez…

Separo los labios y, justo cuando la primera sílaba comienza a salir de mi boca, una gota de agua me cae sobre la frente, distrayéndome. Miro al cielo y descubro que las estrellas aterradoras se ocultaron tras un puñado de nubes de tormenta: ahora los montículos grises y surcados de luz repentina se sienten más acordes a mi estado de ánimo actual… aunque éste se disipó un poco ya.

Gota tras gota, el agua fría lava las cenizas que quedaron en mi ropa tras quemar la fotografía, pero el olor del pasto mojado se levanta con tanta potencia a mi alrededor, que me hace estornudar con ganas y mi mano escapa un poco del agarre de Cass, que parece incómodo por eso. Me deja ir lentamente y yo no tengo idea de cómo pedirle que no lo haga.

Sus ojos se pierden en el cielo tormentoso una vez más. Hay un tinte de ansiedad en ellos, algo en la manera en la que se forma una pequeña arruga justo en la comisura.

Me pongo de pie poco a poco: con el paso de los años y la suma de batallas contra monstruos, demonios y fantasmas los huesos de mi cuerpo crujen cada vez más. Cuando me yergo por completo, descubro que él ya se levantó y sin ninguna clase de dificultad. Cerdo presumido.

La lluvia nos empapa en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta. Sé que no se refiere a mi cuerpo: quiere saber cómo está esa parte de mi cabeza que parece conducir a un agujero negro que lleva directo al Purgatorio, el lugar donde intentas expiar tus pecados antes de elegir uno de los dos únicos caminos restantes.

—Fabuloso —respondo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ha mejorado en esto del sarcasmo, pero no lo suficiente, así que asiente con la cabeza, aceptando mi palabra por cierta.

Echamos a caminar sobre el pasto mojado. Lento. No hay prisas. Hay un fantasma menos entre nosotros y la siguiente pelea está demasiado lejos, aún si es mañana mismo.

Ahora estoy con él, un ángel que perdió sus alas por amar demasiado a la humanidad, y me siento tranquilo al saber que yo perdí las mías, aunque en un sentido metafórico, al negarme a añorar una vida normal, una que no involucrara cazar.

— ¿Volvemos a casa? —pregunta casi tímido, pero intentando esconderlo tras su voz.

Eso implica ir al búnker, con Sam, los muros reforzados, las paredes revestidas de libros cuyas páginas contienen miles de hechizos y maldiciones, nombres de criaturas que jamás he visto —y no quiero ver— y a nuestras pequeñas habitaciones, esas que nosotros mismos convertimos en jaulas. Capaces de encerrar las bestias en las que nos hemos convertido. Iguales a aquello que cazamos.

Niego con la cabeza.

La lluvia lava nuestros pecados en contra de nuestra voluntad. Así de piadosa es.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? —Ninguna en realidad. Estamos juntos. Solos en ésta diminuta parte del mundo. Y en éste momento no necesito nada más.

Me mira y sé que lo sabe, así como todo lo demás.


	2. Los niños sólo quieren divertirse

**Las "niños" sólo quieren divertirse**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Chuck no recordaba ser _Dios_ , hasta que Dean y Sam Winchester aparecieron en las puertas de su casa. Ahora, debe contemplar a sus creaciones, ángeles y humanos, desde un sitio donde abunda la podredumbre.

* * *

Nacer como un humano borró todos sus recuerdos del universo antes de _Chuck_ … al menos por un tiempo.

Siendo un niño pequeño, creció entre los brazos de su madre, una mujer que se sentaba junto a él en su cama por las noches para unir las palmas de sus manos entre las suyas y rezarle al Ángel de la Guarda. Cada vez que ella decía «mi dulce compañía», algo se revolvía en su estómago, pensando que los ángeles no estaban hechos para ser «dulces» como dictaba el concepto humano; eran soldados, dispuestos en filas, armados y listos para proteger el Reino de Dios. Pero no podía explicarle eso a su madre porque, en ese momento, ni siquiera él lo entendía.

Su vida fu simple y tranquila, como la de cualquier otro humano, hasta que cumplió dieciséis. Entonces, una mañana, se despertó para desayunar antes de ir a la escuela y se encontró con su padre sentado a la mesa de la cocina, leyendo el periódico antes de ir al trabajo, como hacía todos los días.

La idea de «Padre» nunca había encajado por completo dentro de la mente de Chuck como hacían las demás. Aunque estaba consciente de que «éste hombre», de cabello cano y gesto sereno, lo había engendrado junto a su madre, no lo consideraba su _padre_ , sino más bien un _medio,_ un conducto para llevar a cabo un _fin._ Aún así, lo apreciaba y amaba, sólo que de una manera extraña, casi apreciativa y magnánima… como si él fuera el padre en realidad y el hombre, su hijo llevando a cabo una misión.

Pero esa mañana, las cosas dieron un giro que, ciertamente, no había esperado.

Estaba por meterse una cuchara con cereales a la boca cuando su padre hizo un ruido extraño, como si le hubieran cortado el suministro de oxígeno a los pulmones repentinamente, y soltó el periódico, que cayó sobre sus piernas y parte de la mesa, permitiendo que Chuck le viera rostro como no podía hacer antes gracias al gran rectángulo de papel gris. La expresión que su padre tenía en ese momento era una adolorida, sorprendida y aterrada. Con dificultad, Chuck lo vio llevar la mano derecha hacia su brazo izquierdo para sujetarlo con fuerza.

Chuck se levantó de la mesa a toda velocidad, dejando caer la cuchara sobre el plato hondo, produciendo un desagradable ruido agudo que le perforó los oídos.

Llamó a su madre a gritos y corrió a tomar el teléfono para pedir una ambulancia, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Nunca en su vida sintió la adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo como lo hizo en ese momento. Y la necesitaba como a una droga, porque sin ella hubiera dejado de moverse y permitido que ese pensamiento que flotaba en la parte más profunda de su cabeza saliera a la luz y su padre muriera frente a él sin que él hubiera intentado hacer algo para salvarlo: «esto es parte del curso natural de la vida. El sitio al que irá es uno mucho mejor que éste».

No era la primera vez que pensaba de esa manera sobre alguien… y se preguntaba, una y otra vez, qué había mal en él, en su cabeza. Porque estaba seguro de que nadie más veía las cosas de la misma manera que él.

Colgó el teléfono, aporreándolo contra el soporte en la pared. La mujer de emergencias le había dicho que un vehículo estaría en su casa dentro de pocos minutos. Cuando se atrevió a mirar el estado de su padre, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, lo encontró desmadejado en la silla frente a la mesa, con una mano aun sobre el pecho y la mirada, vacía, fija en el techo.

Su madre apareció en la cocina, con el cabello despeinado y una expresión de completo terror en la cara. Había estado ocupándose de la ropa sucia en el cuarto de lavado del sótano y había tenido que subir a toda prisa al menos dos trechos de escaleras y cruzar un corredor. Ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para soportar una carrera como esa y el joven temió verla enfermar también.

Los ojos de Chuck se cruzaron con los de ella mientras la mujer se acercaba al cuerpo de su esposo y algo frío se asentó en la boca del estómago del muchacho, que se sujetó a la encimera a sus espaldas en un vano intento por conservar el equilibrio, que le había sido arrebatado por la emoción del momento. Poco a poco, se deslizó hasta el suelo, donde flexionó las rodillas contra el pecho y apoyó la frente en ellas, sujetándose la cabeza con los dedos.

Todo había empezado tan bien esa mañana y ahora no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando. Pero lo peor de todo era que se sentía de una manera que distaba mucho de la pena. Se sentía _sosegado_. No estaba enojado, ni triste. No se preguntaba «¿por qué?» como habría hecho cualquier persona. Y eso lo asustaba porque, con el paso de los años, había comenzado a sentirse como alguien — _algo_ — muy aparte de la raza humana.

* * *

En el funeral, la gente usaba ropas negras, sujetaba velas y cadenas con cruces mientras pronunciaban oraciones. El olor de las flores en el cementerio era muy intenso y comenzó a marearse, por lo que le pidió permiso a su madre para retirarse a un espacio vacío y mejorarse. La mujer le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y Chuck caminó entre las tumbas, sobre el pasto, hasta la zona arbolada al otro lado del sitio donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de su padre.

Se recargó en el tronco de un árbol y cerró los ojos, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el piso. No había dormido casi nada en los últimos días; le ardían los ojos y se sentía como si flotara en agua. Un zumbido persistente en sus oídos hacía que escuchara el ruido a su alrededor de manera apagada, como si perteneciera a otra dimensión.

Sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo —estaba en un funeral, por _Dios_ — comenzó a quedarse dormido, cabeceando hasta que el mentón le tocó el pecho. Aún estaba consciente, sabía en dónde se encontraba y qué estaba haciendo, pero sabía que estaba más dormido que despierto. Aún así, al cerrar los ojos no se encontró con la oscuridad rojiza detrás de sus párpados, sino con un universo en blanco que resplandecía de la misma manera que hubiera hecho su entorno en caso de haber estado parado sobre un cometa. Todo se sentía cálido y ameno y no había lugar para las preocupaciones en ese sitio. Por un segundo, casi le pareció ver la última sonrisa de su padre en sus recuerdos y saber que el hombre estaba _feliz_ , que su espíritu estaba descansando en paz porque en verdad había conseguido llegar al Cielo. Para alguien que se había sentido inseguro toda su vida respecto a la existencia de ese sitio sagrado, debía ser todo un logro y Chuck estaba feliz por él.

Con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios, abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en el cementerio, con su pasto verde y árboles que batían sus copas gracias al viento helado danzando entre sus hojas. Vio, desde la distancia, la caja siendo bajada, depositada en la tierra y cubierta por ella. Dentro, sólo había un cascarón cuyo precioso contenido, un alma humana que no había sido consumida por la Oscuridad, estaba en un lugar mejor.

Caminando con pasos pausados, sintiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza, volvió al lado de su madre para ofrecerle el consuelo de un abrazo porque ella no podía entender la muerte de su esposo de la misma manera en que lo hacía él… aunque Chuck tampoco comprendía su forma de ver las cosas, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo.

* * *

Con el paso de los años, dejó de preguntarse qué había de malo en su cabeza y decidió enfocar sus pensamientos a algo más productivo, algo que lo ayudara a sacar de su mente todo aquello que le robaba el sueño por las noches y le provocaba jaquecas.

Su primera historia, un cuento corto sobre la vida más allá de la muerte, fue escrita en la vieja máquina de escribir de su madre, un armatoste que hacía que le dolieran los brazos cuando la transportaba de un lado de la casa a otro y cuyas teclas rechinaban y necesitaban demasiada presión de sus dedos para plasmar la tinta en el papel. Pero estaba contento con ella, por algún motivo, y se sentía más cómodo escribiendo ahí que en su computadora, guardando las hojas, usadas por ambos lados, en carpetas que después depositaba en el librero de su habitación para no volver a verlas jamás.

Conocía tan bien cada una de las tramas, que era como si se tratara de anécdotas reales, gravadas al rojo vivo en su memoria a pesar de que sus contenidos eran más fantasiosos y sobrenaturales que basados en sucesos verdaderos.

* * *

Tras la muerte de su madre, su única herencia fue la pequeña casa en la que creció y la máquina de escribir —que, para ser honestos, ya era suya desde hace mucho tiempo— y tuvieron que pasar varios años antes de que pudiera superar la depresión que le había provocado el saberse solo en el mundo. Las historias se detuvieron y los dolores de cabeza y el insomnio aumentaron, a un grado preocupante.

Incluso fue al médico, sólo para asegurarse de no estar pasando algo por alto, pero, por más estudios que le practicaron, no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal, de hecho, le dijeron que era un hombre _inusualmente_ sano y que los dolores de cabeza y la falta de sueño podían ser algo psicosomático. Y eso era lo único que faltaba en su sencilla y, hasta cierto punto, patética vida: haberse provocado un mal somatomórfico sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

Cuando volvió a casa y encendió las luces de la sala, todos los muebles viejos de su madre le gritaron al unísono «estás solo» y una cabina de la cocina abrió sus puertas, invitándolo a terminar de beber la botella de whiskey que había guardado ahí hace meses.

* * *

Cuando los Winchester aparecieron por primera vez en sus sueños tumultuosos, Chuck los maldijo por lo bajo, creyendo que eran personas ficticias —tal vez los rostros de sujetos cualquiera que había visto en la cafetería de la esquina o en la tienda de conveniencia— con vidas de mierda que su mente había creado para mostrarle que no estaba del todo en su contra… pero la pesadilla había sido demasiado completa para verla solo como eso, no, más bien, parecía una _visión_ del mundo real… exceptuando los monstruos, claro.

Chuck casi podía respirar el pánico que Dean sintió cuando se percató de que su padre no había vuelto a tiempo de su último trabajo y decidió invadir el pequeño departamento de Sam y Jessica, actuando como un James Dean en vez del muchacho asustado de veinticuatro años que era cuando su hermano lo derribó en el suelo, creyendo que era un ladrón.

Y Chuck también supo lo mucho que Sam odió ver la cara de su hermano en su _territorio_ porque creía que Dean era un traidor lame botas de su padre que le había dado la espalda cuando John lo corrió de su lado, cuando le exigió jamás volver.

Eran sentimientos muy fuertes los que había entre esos dos hermanos. A veces, se odiaban más de lo que se apreciaban y, la mayor parte del tiempo, dentro de sus cabezas se imaginaban cerrando las manos en puños para estrellarlas contra la nariz del otro —y, curiosamente, eso pasaba más en la cabeza de Sam que en la de Dean, que comúnmente estaba ocupada por comida grasosa, rock, pechos y armas—.

Cada vez que despertaba de una _pesadilla_ con los Winchester, sintiéndose como si hubiera sido arrollado por un camión de dieciocho ruedas, Chuck hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tomar papel y lápiz y escribir todo lo que había visto dentro de su cabeza. A veces, ni siquiera podía dormir de nuevo. Otras, la mano se le acalambraba tanto, que no podía usarla en todo el día. Y cuando leía todo lo que había escrito, le parecía que eran incoherencias. Nada más.

* * *

Eso no impidió que _Supernatural_ , por Carver Edlund, se publicara. Cuando tuvo el primer tomo entre los dedos, no pudo evitar deslizar el índice por el lomo, tocando el relieve del título casi como si fuera una joya.

Nunca creyó que lo lograría. Nunca tuvo las expectativas suficientes para creer que algo de lo que escribía pudiera llegara a manos del público. Pero un día simplemente despertó y decidió que no tenía más espacio en el librero, pero quizá otras personas sí. Cuando envió el manuscrito a la editorial más cercana, se comió las uñas durante meses creyendo que se burlarían de él y de las ridículas vidas de los hermanos Winchester… pero no lo hicieron y, poco tiempo después, tenía un contrato firmado y ese pesado volumen de pasta negra y dura entre sus manos.

El mundo estaba loco, ¿no? ¿Quién quería leer historias sobre monstruos y demonios? A él le daba pánico soñar con ellas todas las noches porque, de cierto modo, tenía la impresión de que era algo demasiado _real_ y _palpable_ , pero, por el momento, era algo que le estaba poniendo pan en la boca y orgullo en el pecho, así que se obligó a seguir con ello…

* * *

…pero quiso detenerse cuando _los_ Winchester llamaron a la puerta de su casa. Y debía admitir que, en un comienzo, pensó que sólo se trataba de gente loca sin nada mejor qué hacer con sus vidas que sumergirse en el mundo caótico de personas ficticias, pero, poco a poco, una náusea subió por su garganta hasta su boca —enserio debía dejar de beber tanto alcohol—, cuando los chicos comenzaron a darle información sobre _sus_ personajes que nunca le había revelado al público.

—Entonces, debo ser un _Dios_ —dijo, sin siquiera pensar que se trataba de una blasfemia. De hecho, al paladear cada una de las sílabas, las sintió correctas en sus papilas gustativas, como si se tratara de una verdad absoluta que le había sido negada todo ese tiempo. Algo se infló en su pecho y toda la náusea y ansiedad del momento se evaporaron, aunque su cuerpo seguía cosquilleando con incomodidad.

Él era Chuck Shurley. Su vida no era nada del otro mundo —ni de éste tampoco, porque su cabeza estaba tan empinada hacia el suelo como la de los demás—, pero en ese momento… en _ese_ momento…

— ¡Tú no eres un Dios! —espetó _Dean_ , mirándolo con cierta repulsión a los ojos y Chuck se sintió retador: ¿entonces cómo demonios explicaba que sus personajes estuvieran ahí, frente a él, reclamándole por sus vidas anárquicas?

— ¡Sí, sí _debo_ serlo! —Dijo, totalmente seguro de sus palabras, mirando a Dean a los ojos (esos profundos ojos verdes que parecían haber visto la veta del averno mismo)—, ¡y yo los puse en ésta situación, en ésta vida espantosa, y lo siento! —exclamó, hablando con total sinceridad.

Entonces, Dean lo miró de la manera más extraña posible, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le daba el pésame por su vida de mierda. Y seguramente sí se trataba de la primera vez que alguien lo hacía. Dean abrió la boca para decir algo, luego, la cerró de golpe. La abrió una vez más… dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, con Sam yendo detrás.

* * *

El ángel Castiel o, mejor dicho, Jimmy Novak, su contenedor, tenía los ojos del color más azul que Chuck había visto en su vida y una particular manera de mirar, como si sus pupilas pudieran atravesar el cuerpo físico y contemplar lo más profundo del alma. Posiblemente así era porque, ahora lo sabía, era un _ángel real_ y no sólo un personaje de sus ridículas novelas sobrenaturales… que eran un plagio de la vida de alguien más. ¿Cuántas historias de vida había copiado? ¿Todas las hojas blancas con borrones de tinta en su librero relataban la existencia de alguien más o era sólo algo que le había pasado con los Winchester? Porque a esas alturas quedaba claro que Sam y Dean tenían la suerte de un hombre sujetando un pararrayos en medio de una tormenta eléctrica a mitad del campo.

Cuando vio a Castiel por primera vez, en su casa, presentándose ante él como si Chuck fuera Dios mismo y no sólo un profeta, algo se revolvió en su estómago y quiso llorar, porque nunca nadie en la Tierra lo había tratado con tanta condescendencia y Dean, de pie a su lado como una terrible fuerza de la naturaleza, seguía mirándolo como si quisiera golpearlo en la cara hasta que su puño le atravesara el cráneo.

En ese momento, Chuck no podía saber que Castiel sería la llave —indirectamente— de la puerta que debía ser abierta para _recordar_.

* * *

Dean prácticamente lo secuestró para llevarlo al motel _Toreador_ y ponerlo frente a frente con la primera demonio creada por Lucifer, Lilith, cuya vasija era más hermosa en persona de lo que Chuck recordaba haberla imaginado — _visto_ — al redactar su historia entrecruzándose con la de Sam.

Y ella parecía lista para arrancarle la cara con las uñas cuando toda la habitación comenzó a temblar y una luz increíblemente blanca, tan cálida como la que recordaba haber visto dentro de su mente el día del funeral de su padre, bañó la habitación con una gracia fulminante. Las manos de Dean sujetaban a Chuck por los hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria porque tal vez estaba imaginando que intentaría salir corriendo de ahí en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pero no fue así.

En ese minuto, Chuck se sentía más tranquilo que nunca… porque sabía que lo que estaba sobre su cabeza era un arcángel, uno que _conocía a la perfección_. Porque en ese momento, la semilla que los Winchester germinaron en su cabeza, floreció, brotando de la tierra en forma de recuerdo, de aceptación. Todo el conocimiento del universo renació dentro de su mente, fluyendo como haría el agua de una presa donde se ha reventado una grieta. Las manos de Dean dejaron de pesar sobre sus hombros y la imagen de Lilith, huyendo despavorida de una suerte merecida en medio de una nube de humo negro, dejó de parecerle aterradora, pero sí increíblemente triste —Lilith formaba parte de esas imágenes renacidas en su mente, al igual que aquél que la había corrompido para hacerlo enojar—. En cuanto la demonio dejó su contenedor vacío en la habitación, la ira del arcángel también desapareció y Sam se vio a salvo. Dean dio un paso atrás, liberándolo de su agarre.

Cuando se ofreció a llevarlo a casa en el Impala, Chuck sólo asintió con la cabeza y ocupó el asiento del copiloto, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos en un dejo desesperado por dejar de percibir que su cerebro palpitaba casi tan fuerte como su corazón.

Un cuerpo humano no estaba diseñado para soportar la divinidad, aun estando creado a _su_ imagen y semejanza.

* * *

Los Winchester se marcharon para evitar que Lilith rompiera más sellos de la jaula de Lucifer, pero Chuck sabía, ahora, que eso era un trabajo en vano, porque había una batalla destinada a librarse en la tierra y ni siquiera esos dos, siendo quienes eran, podrían hacer algo para evitarlo. Ese era _su_ plan y nada podía cambiarlo, aunque, claro, ellos no estaban al tanto de las ramificaciones que éste conllevaba.

Ahora, la vida humana se había vuelto menos placentera y más estresante, a pesar de todo. Seguía levantándose por las mañanas, sin preocuparse por usar pantalones —porque, enserio, ¿a quién le importa eso?— mientras desayunaba cereales azucarados apoyado en la encimera de la cocina —la misma donde su madre solía prepararle desayunos más nutritivos antes de dejarlo solo y vacío— y, por las noches, se iba a dormir a la espera de que más detalles del universo se implantaran en su cabeza.

Recordaba que había tomado la decisión de nacer en la Tierra porque no soportaba la idea de seguir en el Paraíso, donde todo era tan… común. Donde los ángeles carecían de libre albedrio y él estaba demasiado lejos de los humanos, a quienes había dejado de entender hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de su consciencia, en lo más profundo de su ser seguían siendo animales y cada vez se atrevían a _más_ y _más_ y _más_ y ni siquiera la imagen de él lograba contenerlos. Pero tal vez eso era su culpa.

Se preguntaba si todo eso era a raíz de La Oscuridad, de que su mero rastro de existencia aún era capaz de corromperlo todo a su alrededor, pudriendo la esencia misma del alma humana, que debía ser la cosa más pura aparte de la gracia de un ángel. Y se sentía culpable al pensar en eso porque, a fin de cuentas, él le había ordenado a Caín andar por la tierra, portando la marca de la Primera Espada, compartiendo su semilla maldita con el resto de los humanos.

Todos los días, desde que Dean y Sam se fueron, pensaba en eso, sentado en el sillón de su casa, observando el techo, intentando ver más allá de la madera para contemplar el cielo, al que, en cierto momento, se vería obligado a volver. ¿Ese lugar se habría convertido en su propia prisión así como el Infierno era la de Lucifer?

Se tocó los ojos cansados con los dedos y, con pocas energías, se puso de pie para ir a buscar su máquina de escribir, que no había usado en mucho tiempo. La colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina y, sin pensar demasiado, escribió pasajes de lo que Sam y Jessica vivieron en la escuela, meses antes de que ella muriera en llamas, y se divirtió mucho redactando las cualidades culinarias de Dean que, hasta ese momento, no habían sido usadas más que para preparar emparedados, pero pronto el muchacho descubriría que tenía un don más gentil que el de repartir puñetazos y blandir cualquier tipo de arma.

Y pensó en Castiel, uno de sus ángeles favoritos, y también le dedicó algunas frases delicadas, detallando la piedad que sentía por los humanos y el amor y la admiración por los Winchester que había comenzado a aflorar en su pecho sin que se diera cuenta… las cosas iban a ser difíciles para él y pronto se sentiría más sólo y abandonado que nunca, así que Chuck se aseguró de agregar a su historia que Dean también había comenzado a suavizarse con él y que en poco tiempo sentiría la necesidad de protegerlo con la misma fiereza con la que defendía a su hermano…

Se talló los ojos con la parte inferior de las manos y liberó un suspiró ahogado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. En otro tiempo, su desesperación hubiera causado un diluvio moralizante o una lluvia de fuego iracunda, pero en ese momento era demasiado humano para siquiera tomarlo a consideración.

Era Chuck Shurley, hijo de Joseph y Mary. Tenía treinta y tres años, le gustaba la comida chatarra y el whiskey. La ropa más cómoda que poseía era la bata roída de colores desteñidos que usaba siempre que estaba en casa. El programa de televisión que más le gustaba era _Jeopardy!_ Y también disfrutaba _Doctor Who_.

Pero Chuck Shurley era una máscara de porcelana que se caía a pedazos en esos momentos y le daba terror pensar en lo que había detrás.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Uní _Alas cortadas_ con ésta historia para formar una colección de one-shots. Espero que no sea confuso.

Para saber más de mis historias, puedes encontrarme en mi página de Facebook ( ** _PruePhantomhive_** ) y, si te gustan los animales y eres una friki ecológica como yo, puedes echar un vistazo a mis vídeos de YouTube ( ** _Prudence Hummel_** _)._

 _¿Soy la única con problemas en FF al momento de publicar?_


	3. Descansa, guerrero Dean & Lisa

**Descansa, guerrero**

 **(Dean & Lisa/ Dean & Castiel) **

**Resumen:** Tras el incidente con los demonios cambiantes, Lisa intentó seguir viviendo con normalidad, a pesar de conocer la verdadera oscuridad del mundo. Cuando Dean acudió a ella, se sintió feliz… aunque siempre supo que lo perdería.

—O—

Saber que el mundo es una gran bolsa de porquería, en todo el sentido de la palabra, no hace las cosas mejores para nadie, sino al contrario: pensarlo, creerlo y bromear al respecto es una cosa, pero tener el conocimiento _absoluto_ , la certeza de que esa es la verdad y todavía _más_ de lo que implica ese simple vocablo… le carcome las entrañas y logra hacerla sentir aterrada, porque su niñito estuvo en peligro y, de hecho, por un tiempo, _ni siquiera_ fue su hijo en realidad y, si bien los Winchester —Dean— la dejaron con un par de números a los que llamar en caso de que las cosas salgan mal —otra vez y, claro, en caso de darse cuenta, porque la ocasión pasada no le fue nada bien con eso—, el detalle no la hace sentir segura del todo y, a decir verdad, cuando Dean se presenta en su casa, con esos grandes ojos verdes de niño perdido, cabello peinado con demasiado gel y una expresión de lobo herido, para decirle que todo está por irse al diablo —bueno, _Sam_ , siendo técnicos, pero el hombre no tendrá otra opción más que llevarse al resto de la humanidad entre las piernas, así que básicamente es lo mismo—, casi tiene una crisis emocional en su sitio, pero se obliga a ser fuerte y sonreír —más o menos—, porque Dean parece necesitar a alguien que lo sea por él más que nunca.

Por una milésima de segundo, Lisa se pregunta si alguna vez Dean ha tenido un hombro en el cual apoyar sus penas o si sólo tiene que tragárselo todo y manejarlo lo mejor que puede. Debe ser una existencia dura y, a pesar de que tiene al epítome de ello delante, no imagina a nadie que pueda conseguirlo sin volverse loco. Quiere saber qué tan efectiva es la sanidad mental de Dean, que, desde la última vez que lo vio le pareció más firme que un roble, pero tal vez esos eran los ojos de una damisela recién salvada, así que ahora quiere ser más objetiva y contemplar todas sus grietas sin filtros, palparlas con los dedos y retarse a sí misma a no dejarse impresionar por su profundidad.

La lástima que siente la asfixia, así que procura hacerla a un lado. Dean merece algo mejor.

Cuando el hombre se marcha, con pasos que no saben si ir al frente para encontrarse con su destino o echar a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia un sitio que le brinde la ilusión de estar a salvo —inexistente, seamos sinceros—, envuelto en ese halo de chico bueno, un poco tonto, pero dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para salvar a un mundo que quizás no se lo merezca, Lisa se queda perdida un buen rato, sólo con el impulso de aferrar a Ben y _llorar_ —gritar, blasfemar—, porque sospecha que Dios dejó de preocuparse por todo el universo hace mucho y ahora su única esperanza es un hombre que luce más devastado que los restos de la civilización más antigua.

Es gracioso que, por un tiempo, temiera que Dean fuera el padre de Ben —a pesar de ser el mejor tiempo de su vida, también fue una gran decepción, como esas que vienen siempre después de entregarle su corazón a alguien, creyendo que ésta vez será el correcto, sólo para llevarse un golpe en la nariz al encontrarse con una puerta cerrada, en el caso de Dean, con cien candados y kilómetros de cadenas— y, al final, cuando el padre biológico resultó ser aquél motorista, respirara con alivio. Pero, ahora, Dean Winchester es la única persona que la hace sentir segura en éste planeta que ha comenzado a percibirse, para ella, más como Marte que como la Tierra y donde ya no tiene idea de cómo dirigir su vida, a pesar de tratar de aparentar lo contrario.

Así que es una verdadera fortuna cuando Dean reaparece para informarle que el Apocalipsis fue detenido —el jodido _Apocalipsis_ de la Biblia y todo eso, aunque, claro, el Calentamiento Global sigue siendo una amenaza pesada y pendiente sobre sus cabezas—. Lisa deja que la sonrisa de consuelo se escurra de su cara cuando el hombre le explica que lo lograron a costa de la vida de dos Winchester —es la primera vez que oye el nombre de Adam, el hermano menor de la familia—, pero no puede evitar que vuelva a su sitio cuando Dean —perfectamente imperfecto Dean— le sujeta una mano, casi con aire desesperado, y le pide que le dé una oportunidad, porque, de lo contrario, se caerá en mil pedazos.

Antes de responder —porque sabe, apenas él termina de hablar, cómo lo hará—, sospecha que se arrepentirá, pero, oye, Dean parece necesitar un salvavidas ahora que su hermano — ¿s? — ha muerto y ella está dispuesta a serlo, porque, a diferencia de lo que creyó hace años, este hombre vale la pena el intento.

Asiente y, entonces, comienzan a jugar a la casita: Dean es el mejor novio que ha tenido en la vida, a pesar de esa tristeza que arrastra a todos lados, como una cama de plomo unida a sus hombros. Es un gran ejemplo para Ben, quien ya de por sí se parecía mucho a él, incluso desde antes de conocerse, y todo marcha bien, como un sueño hecho realidad, donde tienen a su propio Superman para salvarlos del mal, tan abundante y rezumando por todas partes.

Las armas permanecen guardadas en un baúl de madera en el garaje, pero ella sabe que están ahí, con el recuerdo de todas las misiones perfectamente cumplidas estampado como una huella en la pólvora de sus balas. Le gusta que permanezcan al margen, pero, al mismo tiempo, es como tener una parte vital del hombre que ama enjaulada y tiene la noción de que no podrá ser así para siempre, sin embargo, mantiene la imagen de superhéroe viva en su mente desde que todo comienza hasta que, una noche, mientras Dean ronca a su lado y ella tiene un severo caso de insomnio, escucha _el_ nombre por primera vez — _Cass_ — y su corazón se detiene una milésima de segundo — ¿Cassandra, Cassidy? Está muy al tanto de cómo fue la vida de éste hombre hasta éste momento y, a pesar de que trate de negarlo, es un pasado que le causa escalofríos en ocasiones, porque está la promiscuidad aceptable y, luego, la estilo Dean Winchester—.

Un sujeto lleno de horizontes, como esos que componen el suelo, yendo de la A a la C y subdividiéndose en un millar de otras denominaciones. ¿Algún día terminará de conocerlo por completo? ¿Será su amor suficiente para mantenerlo a su lado y sacarlo del hueco profundo en el que terminó metido gracias a las acciones de alguien más?

A veces, le da miedo seguir sin tener idea en qué carajo se metió, pero el amor es ciego, ¿no? Sólo espera que la realidad no la golpee demasiado duro, porque en verdad está encandilada con la capacidad de Dean de adaptarse a cualquier circunstancia, convirtiéndose en un hombre modelo y hogareño en tan sólo unas semanas.

Cuando le menciona lo ocurrido, fingiendo desinterés, nota la forma en que el rostro de Dean pierde color y todo su cuerpo se paraliza como si alguien hubiera presionado _pause_ en su dirección, antes de que logre recuperar la seguridad de siempre y se ría como si se tratara de nada. De nadie.

Luego, él le estampa un beso en la frente, el sol matutino que se cuela por la ventana alta de la cocina arrancando destellos dorados a su cabello claro, y murmura:

—Es _Castiel_. Un buen amigo. Por el momento, está lejos de mi vida —explica antes de seguir revolviendo huevos en el sartén con una cuchara de madera.

Tan casual. Tan sencillo. Y, aun así, su mandíbula parece tensa y sus ojos han perdido algo del brillo que recuperaron hace poco, como si el nombre fuera un interruptor que la apaga y enciende ante la más ligera presión.

Trata de fingir que no, pero la tristeza, habitual en él desde que llegó a ella, sólo se vuelve más grande y Lisa no puede evitar enarcar una ceja, insatisfecha con sus palabras y más con la forma en que las pupilas de su pareja divagan y _suspiros_ salen de entre sus labios cuando cree que nadie le presta atención.

—Suena como alguien importante —insiste más tarde, incapaz de contenerse, sin la necesidad de especificar de qué está hablando, ya que Dean parece no haber dejado de pensar en el tema desde que lo trajo a la colisión.

Ben juega afuera con sus amigos y pueden oírlos correr, gritar y reír, como los niños que son — _niños_ verdaderos, no monstruos cambiantes, gracias a Dios. ¿Algún día podrá dejar de mirar a los hijos de sus amigas con desconfianza y revisar el reflejo de su hijo cada vez que tiene la oportunidad? Cree que no—.

— _Suena_ —responde Dean, removiéndose, incómodo, en el sillón, sin agregar nada más, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de dar un largo trago a la boca de su botella de cerveza.

Le gusta mucho el alcohol y ese es uno de los únicos peros que ella le ha puesto.

Lisa hace una mueca y se hunde contra el respaldo del sillón, la mirada fija en el programa de televisión que están viendo, aunque sin prestarle atención.

Castiel, Castiel, Castiel.

El nombre se repite en los sueños de Dean una y otra vez, incluso más que el de Sam y Adam, tanto, que pronto se da cuenta de que, más que un salvavidas hecho a la medida para él, es un clavo sacando otro.

—O—

 **IMPORTANTE:**

Creo que el escribir y publicar debería tener cierta remuneración del lector para con el autor, pero muchas veces el lector pasa de largo al autor, como si las historias que leen y ponen en favoritos tan descaradamente surgieran de generación espontánea o algo por el estilo. Pero hacer campañas es pedirle peras al olmo, así que he decidido que, en vez de tener fechas fijas de actualización, publicaré cuando lo recuerde o sienta el impulso.

La mayoría de mis historias abiertas ya están terminadas, pero se están quedando en hiatus, por el momento.

Me encuentran en:

 **Página de Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive_ (recomendaciones, actualizaciones, nuevas historias y lo que se me ocurra en el transcurso de los días).

 **Canal de YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel_ (Ecología. Y mucha).


End file.
